


He Loves Her

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Spinelli’s love for Leyla.





	He Loves Her

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: He Loves Her  
Characters: Spinelli and Leyla.  
Pairing: Spinelli/Leyla  
Rating/Warnings: PG-13. AU, Het, OOC.  
Summary: Spinelli’s love for Leyla.  
A/N: Thanks to my friend and beta Judy and to my readers.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story.

*He Loves Her*

She’s his angel with dark hair, though she doesn’t know it. She’s charming and funny and he finds her so divine. She’s sweet and sexy and most definitely one of a kind.

She looks delicate but don’t let that fool you. She can be Hell on wheels to anyone who crosses her or her own. She’s been hurt in the past and he wants to try and help her move on.

He wants to be able to love her freely and have her love him back. He wants her to know that she can trust him. He hopes that in time she will see him as more than the computer geek and as someone that she can love.

His love for her grows daily and he wishes that he could tell her. But he won’t risk ruining their friendship for a love that may never be returned. He loves her but he’ll never tell her. He’s afraid that if he does, the reality will ruin his fantasy.

So each day he watches her with her patients and her friends and he dreams of the day when she will look at him the same way she looks at Patrick.

He loves her with all his heart, but he fears the day she finds out. That will be the day his dreams and hopes die. He loves her but the problem is that she doesn’t love him.

She loves the idea of him, but certainly not him. She’s beautiful and he’s a nerd. The two don’t mix together very well.

So he will continue to watch from afar as her smile lights up the room, wishing that for once he was the cause of it.

He wants to ask her out on a date, his Lovely Leyla; but he’s so afraid of being turned down by her.

He knows that she would never hurt him on purpose and he loves her even more for it. Hell, he just flat out loves her.

But he knows that as long as he loves her, he’s going to have to keep his feelings a secret.

He can’t risk losing her. A day without his Lovely Leyla is like a day without air. He needs her to live.

He loves her but she will never know. He will sacrifice his own happiness for hers. He will never give up on her.

But he will never try to ruin any of her relationships. He loves her and wants her to be happy and that’s all that matters.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friend and beta Judy and to my readers.


End file.
